


casual boning between two bros

by MarshmellowCactus



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Heavy Petting, Other, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, i made this for a campaign for fun but here we go, no prior context hope you enjoy, theyre real drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmellowCactus/pseuds/MarshmellowCactus
Summary: Loptr and Mercury have been co-workers and comrades for quite a while. Being basically best friends, they get drunk together a lot. And when you're drunk, sometimes feelings come out whether you want them to or not. And sometimes feelings turn into... other things. Looks like this "normal" meeting won't be normal for too long.





	casual boning between two bros

**Author's Note:**

> sup ya'll. I made this fic for my current dnd campaign for fun, but this isn't really canon anyway it twas just a nice thought to have. for more context: Loptr is a half-elf rogue and Mercury is a tiefling bard, both of them work together in a secret organization that may not have a serious effect on the world. but they're bros. the house they're in is where everyone in the organization normally meets. hope you enjoy :3

The dim firelight cascaded through the room, matching perfectly to the atmosphere of quiet laughter and conversation filling the air. After the day of finally getting everyone together to meet, Mephala left the old farmhouse open to her comrades willing to stay the night before heading back home. The house had its charm, and definitely felt cozier with more people in it. Though, quiet was rather appreciated after a long day of travel and discussing plans. So, there sat Loptr in the late hours of the night, enjoying the quiet and a drink (or several) with Mercury.

The two were close, to say the least. Around the same age, similar goals, and knew each other the best out of any one of Mephala’s worker bees. Too far apart too often, however, Loptr couldn’t help but find themselves thinking. All of them had roles to play, they knew that. But being across a continent from the closest thing to a best friend you have is difficult, to say the least. Bless these fateful days where they all come together, if not just to see his face again. There was something about him. About the way he spoke to others; silver tongue at work and eyes that could tell exactly what you wanted to hear. About how he carried himself; confident, but humble enough to seem empathetic to whatever situation you found yourself in. About his looks; tanned, freckled skin and blonde waves that framed his face perfectly. He was so warm and bright, such a contrast to Loptrs own self. Dark flat hair, pale scarred skin, and a far too skinny frame met no match to Mercury. It was no wonder why he was so popular among people.

The conversations continued into the night, laughter echoing through the dark halls of the house. But the quiet of the night slowly trailed in, leaving the two in longer periods of the subtle noises of fields outside.

“We should probably go to bed,” Loptr spoke into the night air, head turning towards Mercury. “I don’t even know what time it is anymore.”

“You’re probably right, but,” Mercury took another sip from his tankard. “I think I’m way too drunk to successfully climb those stairs.” Loptr stood up, carefully maintaining their balance. They held out a hand towards Mercury.

“Well, I’m just as drunk as you, so if we fall up the stairs, at least we fall up together.” Mercury’s lower, resonating laugh filled the room as he took Loptr’s hand. With a few stumbles and nearly having to catch a five foot eight tiefling, Mercury was up himself, giggling into Loptr’s shoulder. The closeness ignited a sinking, twisted feeling in Loptr’s gut. Loptr found themself almost afraid to breathe in the proximity, feeling vibrations in Mercury’s chest from leftover laughter.

“At this rate, I don’t think we’ll even make it to the stairs.” Mercury leaned on Loptr for balance, changing their positions as to loosely hang on to the other’s shoulders with one arm. Loptr wrapped an arm around Mercury’s back, hanging onto his waist so that the two could lean on each other for support.

“We’ll see hard far we get” Loptr took an experimental step towards the stairs, the both of them mildly stumbling but otherwise fine. They weren’t falling over yet. With the world spinning around them, the stairs quickly became the two’s next challenge. Only fifteen steps. What could possibly go wrong?

The short answer to that question is, a lot. In fifteen smalls steps, Loptr quickly finds that your brain doesn’t understand stairs too well when obscenely drunk. Loptr proves to be the only one who can hold their balance for more than two steps, and that proves to be an even trickier struggle when a drunk off his ass tiefling is dragging you down. But with only six fits of laughter and no serious incidents of tumbling down a flight of stairs, the pair successfully makes it to the landing, and through the guest bedroom door. Plopping down on one of the twin beds in the room, the two find themselves in quiet again. Loptr stays for a moment, leaning against the wall on top of the bed, too lazy to go over to the other twin bed across the room.

“Well, that went better than expected.” Mercury says into the dark, leaning on Loptr’s shoulder.

“At least no one cracked their head open falling down stairs.” Loptr replied, letting the silence fill the room again. A few moments of empty air continued before it was filled with the sound of Mercury’s voice again.

“You know what I think?”

Loptr took a questioning glance downward at the other, still resting his head on their shoulder. “What?”

“That you,” Mercury moved his hands up to the other’s bracer still covering their arm. “need to get out of this armor.” Gently undoing fastenings, the bracer slid off effortlessly. Loptr let out a sigh as they began work on their other arm. With Loptr’s thick cloak left downstairs, Mercury had easy access to get rid of the rest of their armor. Hands crawled from an arm to their waist, carefully undoing belts and buckles on the thick gambeson. The padded, dark green fabric found itself sliding off above Loptr’s head, their upper body now covered in a pale shirt only. “Ok, you’re gonna have to take off your greaves, cause your ass is sitting on them.” Mercury lazily patted the other’s arm, before laying his head down on the bed.

Loptr stood up carefully, sliding off more armor until they were just in their underclothes. Sitting back on the bed, with their arms wrapped around themselves, they let the silence take over again. Mercury shifted, before sitting up again, facing Loptr.

“I don’t understand how you can wear all those layers all the time.” Mercury quietly spoke, “I don’t think I could ever stand it.”

“It’s not cause I want too.” Loptr refuted, “Well. Not all the time, at least. It makes me feel more like me. You know how I am.” They stared off at the corner of the room.

“I know.” Mercury shifted ever so slightly closer to the other. “I think you’re really brave for it. I know it used to be easier for you, and it’s been a lot harder lately. I still think you’re great. And, I still see you as who you truly are, not what you seem like.” Mercury’s hand gently covered Loptr’s own.

“Thanks, Mercury.” Loptr quietly responded, a slight rasp to their voice from the lack of volume. They tightly shut their eyes as tears threatened to fall. “God, I hate the way this feels. Just makes me feel… weak.”

“Well,” Mercury moved ever closer, “I have the perfect distraction.”

Loptr opened their eyes to find Mercury closing the space between them, gently pressing his lips to theirs. His hand moved to grab carefully at their arm, steadying himself in the kiss. Loptr didn’t have time to settle in and actually give a reaction, before Mercury was pulling away. The twisted feeling reared its head in Loptr’s gut, before a mental _fuck it_ sounded clear.

“I’m sor-” Mercury began an apology, looking worried shortly before Loptr pushed forward and pressed their lips back to his. Their hand reached up to grab at wavy blonde locks, both of them relaxing into the kiss. Mercury’s hands reached around Loptr’s back, pulling them closer. Tongues meshed against each other within moments, Loptr’s catching on the sharp canines of the other. Mercury’s hand brushed over Loptr’s hip, pulling them onto his lap. The kiss continued, prolonged, until both of them fell back onto the bed. Mercury on his back and Loptr hovering over, straddling him. The kiss broke, followed by heavy breaths from the two.

“ _Fuck._ ” Loptr murmured, still reeling from the adrenaline of the kiss. Mercury’s all to perfectly familiar laugh sounded out through the room.

“Now that,” Mercury said breathlessly, “was certainly something.” His hands rested perfectly on Loptr’s hips, occasionally trailing up and down their sides and back. “Distracted yet?”

Loptr hummed, smiling down at the tiefling. “I don’t know. I think I need more.”

“God, I could just fuck you senseless right now…” Words were quiet out of Mercury’s mouth, his solid blue eyes looking the other up and down.

“Say that again.” Loptr ground their hips down on Mercury’s, the touch sending almost electric shivers through their body.

“I said-” a low groan came from Mercury, deep in his throat, “that I could really fuck you senseless right now.” He bit his lip, a long canine threatening to pierce the soft flesh.

Loptr ground their hips together again, concealing a moan of their own. “Maybe, not senseless, not yet. Can we start with just touching? For now.”

“I can do touching.” Mercury ground his hips up into theirs, “I can definitely do touching. How do you want this?” he propped himself up on an elbow, the other hand still tight on Loptr’s hip.

“On your lap,” Loptr let out a sigh at the contact, “so I can touch you too.” Loptr’s pale skin now had a healthy pink flush to it, the tips of their ears almost bright red. With another soft kiss Mercury sat up, shifting Loptr into his lap, but still providing ample room to reach between them.

“I feel very overdressed. Wanna help with that?” His voice was sultry, with the lingering smell of alcohol on his breath. Loptr, wordlessly, shoves the robes off of his shoulders and helps him pull off his loose fitting shirt. Loptr faintly licks their lips at the bare, freckled chest before them. In one swift motion, Loptr pulls down their pants to their knees, the night air chilling against them.

“I’m gonna keep my shirt on, for my own sake.” Loptr spoke, suddenly feeling very bare before Mercury’s wandering eyes.

“Fair enough.” Mercury undid the buttons on the front of his pants, sliding them just past his hips, almost sighing once his cock was finally in open air. Loptr’s eyes couldn’t help but gaze down, both of the pairs faces flushing in response. A soft chuckle was uttered by Mercury before he threaded his hand into Loptr’s hair, bringing them into a kiss. His other hand trailed down Loptr’s frame, cupping dark curls between their legs. Two fingers experimentally slid between folds, gently tracing through slick up to their clit. As his fingers circled the nub, Loptr let out a low moan into the kiss, legs shaking. Quickly fumbling down Mercury’s body, Loptr wrapped a firm hand around his hard cock, teasing the tip before pumping it.

Mercury broke the kiss, breathing heavily and reveling in the attention. His fingers rubbed against Loptr’s clit with new vigor, causing gasps from the other. He rolled the nub between his fingers and pinched at it for a few more moments, before guiding a finger towards Loptr’s entrance. Pumping it in and out slowly, agonizingly, Loptr uttered a drawn out moan. Loptr picked up the pace with their hand, drawing it up and down the length of Mercury’s cock. Mercury groaned in Loptr’s ear, pressing another finger up into them.

“Loptr, I don’t know how much longer I can do this for.” Mercury began, “God, I want you so bad, please.” Mercury practically moaned the words in Loptr’s ear, his hand in their hair gripping tighter.  
“Are you _begging?_ ” Loptr stopped the constant ministrations to his cock, now teasing the tip, “Keep talking…”

Mercury let out a low, frustrated groan at the lack of touch. “I can just imagine you, riding my dick, grabbing my horns and, telling me exactly how you want me to fuck you…” The fingers against Loptr’s folds drifted off, Mercury obviously getting distracted. “It’s a beautiful picture, really.” A delicate slide over the very tip of his dick set off a particularly hoarse, outright moan from beneath Loptr. “And god do I want it. I need it, please, Loptr, please… I’ll do anything you tell me, please…” Mercury’s words drifted off, his face flushed and desperate, eyes staring at Loptr longingly.

_Holy shit._ That was definitely the first thing on Loptr’s mind. The second, getting their pants off to straddle this man immediately because if he wasn’t hot enough him _begging to be fucked_ was certainly the biggest turn on Loptr had ever felt. Quickly kicking pants off from around their ankles, Loptr closed to the space between their bodies, straddling his lap. Grabbing one of his horns, they pulled him into a firm kiss. Loptr’s other hand headed downward, grabbing Mercury’s cock once again. A soft moan from the tiefling was stifled in the kiss. Loptr broke the kiss, still holding firm onto Mercury’s horn.

“Alright, you’ll get what you want, but,” Loptr spoke direct and calm, “you have to meet me halfway. I’m not doing all the work like this. Understand?”

“Yes, yes! Of course, please…”

Rubbing the head of his cock against their entrance, they slowly sunk down on his length. Mercury was noticeably bigger than average, but Loptr hadn’t fully considered that fact until now. Mercury filled them perfectly, stretching them past their limits but not unbearably so. His cock sank further into tight heat, Loptr’s breath wavering. As Mercury let out a long groan, they eventually bottomed out.

“ _F-fuck..._ ” Mercury practically whined underneath Loptr, a sound sending shivers straight up their spine. Loptr gave an experimental grind of their hips, eliciting another obscene moan. Loptr raised their hips up, then sank them down again quickly, setting a slow pace. Mercury eventually found the rhythm, thrusting up to meet Loptr’s hips.

“God, Loptr, you’re so good…” Mercury groaned out, “You feel so good…”

“A little quieter,” Loptr began, voice wavering. With how vocal Mercury is getting the worry of others around them becomes apparent in their mind. “and a little faster, now.”

Loptr encouraged the other to pick up the pace along with them, slick noises and skin hitting skin filling the air. Mercury was constantly biting his lip, trying to stifle moans with modest success. The occasional praise or exclamation still left his mouth now and again, while Loptr managed to keep their own noises to pants, and the occasional quiet moan when Mercury angled his thrusts _just_ right. The pace quickened eventually to a desperate speed, Mercury’s noises barely kept at bay.

“Fuck, Loptr, I’m so close…” Mercury whined out, barely finishing his sentence before Loptr’s hand quickly covered his mouth.

“Shhhhh…” Loptr spoke as calmly as they could, “I know, I am too. Cum for me, Merc. Cum inside me”

Only a few moments more of the pace lasted before Mercury moaned, loud and obscene against the buffer of Loptr’s hand, finally going over the edge. Loptr was quickly filled with thick heat, as Mercury couldn’t keep up the pace anymore. Loptr was quickly pushed over the edge themselves, clenching around Mercury’s cock as they came. Loptr let out a soft whine, leaning against Mercury as they rode it out. Loptr slid off of the other’s cock, finding themselves lying on the small bed beside Mercury. Mercury leaned down next to them, affectionately stroking their head.

“That was great, you know.” Mercury whispered to them.

“We’re gonna have the worst hangovers in the morning.” Loptr’s voice was muffled by the sheets.

“Yeah. It was worth it, though.”

“Fuck yeah.”


End file.
